The Big Day
by acebear
Summary: weddings and babies this one is a Tabby , Kibbs and Mcgiva


The big Day

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was sitting in front of the mirror watching as Ziva was took out what she needed to finish doing her make up for her just then Kate walked in and asked Abby if she wanted help with her hair . Abby then said yes and Kate walked over to her and asked if Abby wanted her hair up or down . She looked at Kate and said down is fine as Ziva started working on her make up again . It didn't take long til Ziva and Kate were both done . After they were done Abby got up and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room and fixed her dress . Just then there was a knock on the door and Kate walked over and answered it seeing it was Gibbs she smiled and let him in . Once he was in he kissed Kate then went over and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before telling her how beautiful she looked . She told him thank you as he walked over and gave Ziva a hug .

Gibbs turned to Abby and asked her if she was ready she then said yeah in a moment as she put her vial on . After putting it on she walked over to him and he took out his arm for her to take . Once she had Ziva and Kate went and got their flowers as well as Abby's it didn't take long for Abby, Kate , Ziva and Gibbs to get to the main part of the church just as the music started playing. After handing Abby her flowers Kate started walking down the isle fallowed by Ziva . Soon it was Abby's turn to start walking she looked at Gibbs for a moment before taking a deep breath . He told he just relax and breath she nodded and took another deep breath as they started to walk down the isle .

Tony was standing next to Tim and the end of the isle as the music began to play . Just before the music started Tony told Tim that he was next to witch Tim agreed since he had the engagement ring in his pocket he was just wait for the right moment to ask Ziva . It wasn't long and Abby and Gibbs were standing in front of Tony and the pastor . Gibbs gave Tony Abby's hand after telling the pastor that he was the one giving Abby away .

Tony's Vows

Abs I knew for the moment we met that we would end up here someday . I love you more then words can say and I couldn't have asked for someone better to be my wife and mother of my kids. you and our babies mean the world to me he touches her 7 month baby bump as he says his vows . (A/n they are having triplets ) .

Abby's Vows

Putting her hand over his she Begin's by saying I knew from our first movie night two days after you join the team that we would have something special . I love you so much and our babies are just more poof of how much we lave each other . I can't wait to see what our future holds and to see what kind of people our kids turn out to be. Soon the pastor asks for the rings and for them to repeat after him after the both said I do they shared a sweet kiss . It wasn't long before they pulled apart the pastor announced them as husband and wife making everyone clap .

They were just about to cut the cake when all of a sudden her water broke . It wasn't long before contractions started she turned to Tony with fear in here eyes as she grabbed his arm as another contraction came. He asked her after a moment what was wrong and she said I think it's go time. He looked at her for a sec then he realized what she meant so he called over to Gibbs who was sitting a table over from them . Gibbs got up and walked over to them just as another contraction hit this one was worse making her double over . See her bent over made both Kate and Ziva run over for were they were . Once Gibbs, Ziva and Kate got there Tony told them that she was in labor . Tony picked her up and carried her out the the car the rest of the team fallowed close behind . It didn't take them long to get to the hospital .After a few hours of trying to have them natural they and her doctor thought it was best to have a c section .

Soon they were in the operating room Tony holding her hand as the doctor began to cut . It wasn't long before baby A was here and to doctor announced that it was a girl after handing her to a nurse the doctor began taking out baby B and told them baby B was a boy then after giving him to another nurse it was finally baby C's turn to come into the world and the doctor told them that baby C was another boy . After all the babies were out Abby told Tony to go tell the team and he nodded and gave her a kiss and told her how proud her was of her . It didn't take long after he left for the doctor to close Abby up and for her to be heading back to the room she was in before . After a few hours the nurses came in with their babies and paper work for them to fill out .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do you think and what do you think kids names should be ? Thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
